


well, thats sort of new

by verfox



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Desperation, Other, Sex Pollen, Solo, but it doesn't actually happen, can you dubcon yourself, i guess but he's into it during and after so, the lightest feather dusting of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfox/pseuds/verfox
Summary: idk man, sex pollen tommy jerk off. it is what it says on the tinThat doesn't exactly explain the powder, though, the scientist in him thinks, scrambling for answers through what is quickly becoming a full on daze. Is it what's making him so hot, or is it supposed to be easing the effects of the heat in the room, or -Oh. This time he's drug out of his thoughts by his own hands, unbuttoning his shirt without a conscious thought, his tie already hanging loose and his coat pooled around him on the floor.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	well, thats sort of new

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write and yet. here we are. sorry
> 
> UPDATE: we're taking charge of this shit now, fellas. looks like the previous comments will still show as anonymous creator (because i transferred ownership of these fics from another acct to this one, as it has child friendly fic on it), but any future nsfw fic i write will be posted to this acct! thanks for the support, love ya'll

At some point Tommy gets separated from everyone else. He's anxious, yes, he hasn't stopped  _ being _ anxious in - hours? days? surely they haven't been down here for, for  _ weeks _ ? - he can't tell for sure. But it's okay, it's been (more or less) fine so far, and, and what's the worst that could happen? He's already, like,  _ died _ and he got better, so -

He's wandering around Black Mesa while he loses it a little, half trying to find his friends and half exploring, knowing they'll meet up again at some point.

It isn't long before he calms down a bit, though he doesn't recognize the area he's wandered into. It isn't that big of a deal, he doesn't  _ love _ new, but Black Mesa is massive and he can't really find it in him to be surprised there's something he hasn't seen.

Enthralled with trying to figure something new out, the scientist doesn't notice the massive doors he walks in through. He's still trying to find a sign of some sort when he hears a loud hiss, like some kind of hydraulics, but he hadn't seen any more of those hydraulic presses from before. As he turns around he finally sees the large door he'd walked into the room through, realizing a moment too late that there's no other way in or out other than vents that are far too high up to reach, and the door is closing  _ quickly _ .

He makes a break for it but stops short as it slams closed,, skidding to a stop right in front of the door, his face almost pressed against it.

Well, this is, less than ideal.

He softly bangs his head against the door, chanting "think...think...think…," but he doesn't have time to come up with anything before a robotic voice pipes up.

He can't really follow what it's saying perfectly, it references several coded designations that he doesn't recognize, but he gathers that this is some kind of test chamber. And that some kind of automatic process has been activated, maybe just by him walking into the room. He can't imagine there's anyone left in the facility that's worried about testing - maybe a few quick things here and there, but not something this elaborate, and he only half tells himself none of his friends would do this, although they do tend to hit random buttons without thinking a lot, and - but he clamps down on that line of thinking before it can get out of hand.

He starts to focus on taking slower, deeper breaths, as nothing seems to be happening, but then he hears an odd noise in the vents above him, like the AC just got kicked on, except  _ that's _ not cold air.

What's coming out of the vents instead is some kind of…. Pale pink powder? Dust? He's not sure what it is and that alone makes him need to double down on slowing his breathing.

He doesn't think he's heard of Black Mesa doing experiments that were  _ intended _ to kill the test subjects or anything, and that would be bad science besides,  _ and _ everything in the facility should be safe and approved, so, so -

He's lost control of his breathing again and it's starting to get a bit warm. He presses his back against one of the chamber's walls, and it's cool and relaxing, so he just lets himself slide down into a sitting position.

He doesn't  _ feel _ like it's going to kill him. Or, or do anything bad. Maybe it'll give him cool powers or something! Maybe….

He struggles to come up with anything else, since the temperature just keeps skyrocketing, and it's making it a bit hard to stay on one track of thought. Maybe it's an experiment to test how hot someone can get? He doesn't feel sick yet from the heat, at least, so he hopes that's a  _ good _ sign.

That doesn't exactly explain the powder, though, the scientist in him thinks, scrambling for answers through what is quickly becoming a full on daze. Is it what's making him so hot, or is it supposed to be easing the effects of the heat in the room, or -

Oh. This time he's drug out of his thoughts by his own hands, unbuttoning his shirt without a conscious thought, his tie already hanging loose and his coat pooled around him on the floor. Well, he supposes, it's not like it matters. No one's here to observe the results, so he isn't going to skew any data, and it  _ is _ hot, so who cares if he takes off his shirt?

He uses the back of his hand to wipe some sweat from his face.

The shirt’s kind of nasty anyway, and he doesn't think there's any risk of creatures in this room. It's well sealed other than the vents and he figures if something else was going to come out it would have by now. So he's probably safe to relax for the moment.

His thoughts start melting completely, simply enjoying the feel of the cold metal against his back. He could almost take a nap, if it weren't for -

Uhh…. Huh. Well that’s...sort of new. Actually he’s not sure how he didn’t notice sooner, because now that he  _ has _ it’s pretty uncomfortable. Not painful yet but,

Okay, enough dancing around it.

He’s hard.  _ Really _ hard.

A few things almost start to come together in the back of his head, about the nature of the test chamber he’s stuck in. But it’s impossible to focus. His legs are stretched out in front of him, and he moves them a bit, and -  _ yeah _ , that feels nice. His breath catches a bit in his throat, and his hands hover nervously in front of his face.

He’s never exactly - well he knows how this is all supposed to work, and it’s not like he’s against the idea, but he’s never been interested enough to -

He tries to sigh, but it comes out with a shudder as he can’t help continuing to rub his thighs together.

He pulls his legs apart with more force than was strictly necessary and tries to stand, intent on finding a way out of here. He doesn’t get halfway up before he falls back down, but for some reason the sensation of his ass hitting the ground feels like an electrical shock, and he lets out an honest-to-god whimper.

Well, Tommy doesn’t say fuck often, but if ever there were a time, he supposes.

And he does whisper it out loud to himself as he palms himself through his jeans, a little too harshly. The sting doesn’t slow him down though, and he bucks up into his own touch.

Technically he knows how to do this, but the technicalities fly out of his mind when he starts grabbing himself, biting the knuckles of his other hand and wrenching shut his eyes.

It only takes a minute of that for him to start panting and he fumbles his button and fly open one handed, not willing to ease the pressure he’s putting on his dick. His hand shakes a little once it’s out and in front of him. He doesn’t let himself get stuck in his head, though, grabbing himself sloppily at the base and starting to pump.

He’s leaning back against the wall, head leaned back, with one hand against the wall for support as he fists his dick, hips twitching up unbidden.

It’s not quite right, though, and he doesn’t hesitate in letting go for a second to start licking his hand. It’s better than nothing but now he’s noticing that he’s practically drooling, too. He brings his hand back down and gets right back to stroking his dick, groaning at how much of an improvement this is.

He’s hardly aware of his surroundings, how disheveled he looks, shirt only half off, tie still hanging off his neck, pants shoved hastily down to his knees. The heat on his skin is still present but it’s nothing to whats currently burning in his gut, and honestly, he’s  _ loving _ this. He can’t imagine why he hadn’t tried it sooner, but he’s  _ going _ to be doing this again.

He’s getting close, he can sort-of tell. At some point he’d ended up tucking his legs under himself to get better leverage for his hips, and his legs are starting to shake.

He sweeps his thumb across his head in a stroke of accidental genius, his own moans echoing through the chamber the only thing he can hear. And it’s, he’s  _ loud _ , moaning and whimpering, high pitched and desperate to cum.

The thought manages to make it through the haze of being nearly-there;  _ what if your friends hear you _ ?

It catches him so off guard he yelps then lets out a long moan, his voice breaking as he cums to the thought of them seeing him like this, knees spread, back arched, fucking his fist like he might die.

When he catches his breath he is very okay. He has, maybe, some things to think about later, but he is okay. He’s calm! Calmer than he has been, at least. He makes a face when he realizes he kind of has to clean up his mess, and he does his best to wipe it off on the walls. It doesn’t work  _ great _ considering the walls are slick, and he wipes the rest off on his pants. There are enough other stains there that this blends right in, at least.

He goes to a corner of the room that’s far enough that he can’t smell the scent of his own cum (as much) anymore, and curls up to take a nap and wait for the science team to find him, since the door hasn’t opened yet.

At least he feels more relaxed than he’s been in a while, and his sleep is heavy and satisfying, not leaving an ounce of exhaustion in him when he wakes up some time later to the sounds of his friends arguing outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me smuts legal now. also if you liked it let me know. there may be more, if there's interest


End file.
